legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyrims Unique Treasures Room
If you have the Skyrims Unique Treasures mod loaded along with Legacy, an extra room will be added to the Hall of Oddities to house most of these treasures. Below is a list of all displayable items from the mod from left to right. 'Hallway' 'Main Room' The following items from the mod do not have a display in the museum, but with a mod like Jaxonz Positioner, you can place them in the museum yourself. They will not count as a display though, it is purely cosmetic. *Unique Banjo: Battle-Born Farm, leaning in the corner. SPOILER list - How to get all items *Unique Tanto Knife: *Unique Galaxy Sword: *Unique Samurai Sword: *'Unique Ichigo Kurosaki Sword': In the basement of The Scorched Hammer in Riften, on top of some hay bales. *'Unique Ninja-To Sword': Under a bed on the upper floor of the Solitude Blacksmith. *'Unique Ronin Sword': 2 Unique Ronin Swords can be found in a golden chest by the water's edge just beneath the Guardian Stones (near Helgen). *Unique Butterfly Sword: *'Unique Oblivion Dagger': On a table in Andurs' bedroom in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. *'Unique Tomahawk': 2 Unique Tomahawks can be found in a golden chest beneath the covered walkway by the Riverwood lumber mill. *'Unique Hook Sword': Falkreath Barracks, on the floor between two beds. *'Unique Naginata': Chillfurrow Farm, on the floor next to a bed. *'Unique Guan Dao': Loreius Farm, on the floor by the bed. *'Battle Arm Sword': In the Ratway, on a table before the entrance to the Ragged Flagon. *Unique Kama: *Unique Sai: *Unique S.H.A.R.K.: *'Unique Executioner Great Axe': Castle Dour Dungeon in Solitude, on a shelf in a torture room. *'Unique Topaz Wine Glass': Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal, on a dresser on the top floor. *'Unique Lime Emerald Wine Glass': On the merchant counter in The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. *'Unique Daedra Drink': In Falkreath's Dead Man's Drink, on a shelf behind the counter. *'Unique Dremora Kiss': The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold, on a table in a side-room. *'Unique Daedra Love': Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead, behind the counter. *'Unique Daedra Blood': Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead, on a small table in the big bedroom. *'Unique Dremora's Belt': Nightgate Inn, on a shelf by the counter. *'Unique Sexy Beast': Cowflop Farm, on a nightstand. *'Unique Oblivion Girl': Alva's House in Morthal, on a crate in the basement. *'Unique Dremora Gold': Old Hroldan Inn, on a shelf beside some elves ears. *'Unique Aquamarine Wine Glass': Honeyside in Riften, on a shelf. *'Unique Crystal Wine Glass': Addvar's House in Solitude, on a nightstand on the upper floor. *'Unique Fire Opal Wine Glass': Ysolda's house in Whiterun, on the nightstand by her bed. *'Unique Emerald Wine Glass': Hollyfrost Farm, on a round table. *'Unique Pink Sapphire Wine Glass': The Winking Skeever in Solitude, on a shelf in the small room behind the counter. *'Unique Ruby Wine Glass': Lemkil's Farm, on the fireplace mantel. *'Unique Tanzenite Wine Glass': Nightgate Inn, on a small, round table in the basement. *'Unique Blue Sapphire Wine Glass': Bolli's House in Riften, on a small, round table in the basement. *Unique Ruby Troll Skull: *'Unique Crystal Skull': Largashbur Cellar, on the counter. *'Unique Pink Sapphire Skull': Falion's House in Morthal, on a shelf. *'Unique Ruby Human Skull': Froki's Shack, on a shelf. *'Unique Ice Skull': Pelagia Farm, on a bookshelf next to the entrance door. *'Unique Green Emerald Skull': Burguk's Longhouse, on a nightstand. *'Unique Blue Emerald Skull': Katla's Farm, on a nighstand on the top floor. The old list by the mod author: # Collectible Arena Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Anga's Mill, Inside Aeri's House (on a shelf) # Unique Banjo - Battle Born Farm House (leaning in the corner) # Collectible Battlespire plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Black Briar Lodge (top floor on a small table) # Unique Bloody skull with Jewel eye - Riften Hall of the Dead (on a shelf by pottery) # Collectible Bloodmoon Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Riften Bee and Barb (top floor on a table) # Unique Bongo Drum - Solitude Bards College (top floor on bookshelf) # Unique Mini Cannon (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Whiterun Bannered Mare (top floor on a dresser) # Unique Tusk Fragment - Dawnstar Frukis House (on fireplace mantel) # Unique Mysterious Skull - Frostmere Crypt (on a bookshelf with books) # Unique Crown - Hillgrunds Tomb (dead end room by wine on carved out shelf) # Collectible Daggerfall Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Four Shields Tavern (sleeping quarters on dresser) # Unique Dovakin Drum - High Hrothgar (main chamber by candle arrangements) # Unique Gold Flagon - Silver Blood Inn (bottom shelf behind bar) # Unique Leviathan Emerald - Redbelly Mine (bottom of mine under stone ledge) # Unique Leviathan Garnet - Rockwallow Mine (on a small table by a bedroll) # Unique Gemstone Pitcher - Winterhold Jarls Longhouse (sleeping quarters on table) # Unique Leviathan Ruby - Markarth Smelter Overseers House (under bed in sleeping quarters) # Unique Leviathan Sapphire - Lost Knife Cave (on makeshift table by a firepit) # Unique Leviathan Amethyst - Kolskeggr Mine (bottem level in a vendor cart) # Unique Copper Goblet - Whiterun Amrens House (on table) # Unique Gold Model Ship - Dragonsreach (on a dresser in the room with big fireplace) # Unique Golden Candlestick - Solitude Blue Palace (throne room on a small table) # Unique Golden Tankard - Riverwood Sleeping Giant Inn (behind the bar by wine bottles) # Unique Invisible Daedra Head in a Jar - Riften Elgrims Elixirs (on bedroom night stand) # Unique Gold Bowl - Gilfres House (on the table in the corner) # Unique Gold Bowl 2 - Markarth Ogmunds House (on shelf by crafting cooking pot) # Unique Solid Gold candlestick - Morthal Thonnirs House (on a table) # Unique Gold Cup - Mistwatch North Tower (top floor on a shelf) # Unique Gold Jug - Windhelm Palace of the kings (throne roomon the long dinner table) # Knights of the Nine Plate (NONLORE ONLY) - Winterhold Birnas Oddments (top floor on dresser) # Unique Gold bowl(no decorations) - Winterhold College Hall of Countenance (in a bedroom on a shelf) # Unique Golden Drinking Horn - Riften Mistveil Keep Jarls chambers (on the fireplace mantel) # Unique Gold Fork (cutlery) - The Ragged Flaggon (behind the bar bottom shelf) # Unique Jeweled Horn - Whiterun Arcadias Cauldron (top floor bedroom on a table) # Unique Golden Warhorn - Dawnstar Siluss House (in the corner) # Unique Gemstone Goblet - Morthal Highmoon Hall (beside throne) # Unique Jeweled Urn - Ragnvald Crypts (main chamber by pottery and small ruins chest) # Unique Gold Goblet - Sylgjas House (on fireplace mantel) # Unique Gold Jug 2 - Whiterun Temple of Kynareth (on a table in a small room) # Unique Gold Knife (cutlery) - Odfels House (on shelf beside other cutlery) # Unique Gold Nugget - Left Hand Mine (dead end by minable iron ore on ground) # Unique Gold Plate (fancy design) - Filnjars House (bottom shelf) # Unique Gold Plate (no design) - Sunderstone Gorge (on a shelf near a table with wine and bread) # Unique Gold Pot - Sky Haven Temple (sleeping quarters on the floor by a large pillar) # Unique Gold Pot 2 - Yngvild Throne Room (on the floor by Iron door) # Unique Gold Pot 3 - Markarth The Treasury House (to the right of the service counter) # Unique 10 String Harp - Markarth Silver Blood Inn (on a shelf main room) # Unique Gold Statue of Dibella - Markarth Temple of Dibella (on a shelf) # Unique Traditional Lute - Solitude Bards College (instrument storage room on floor) # Collectible Morrowind Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Swindlers Den (main dining area) # Unique Leviathan Morganite Stone - Windhelm Candlehearth Hall (bedroom shelf) # Collectible Oblivion Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Solitude Red Wave (lower deck on a barrel) # Unique Pink Glofly in a Jar - Brandy Mug Farm (on a bottom shelf) # Unique Rainbow Butterfly in a Jar - Markarth The Hags Cure (top shelf behind service counter) # Collectible Redguard Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Merryfair Farm (lower level on a crate) # Shivering Isles Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Morthal Moorside Inn (on a bottem shelf beside some Nord Mead) # Unique Gold Human Hand - Solitude Angelines Aromatics (on shelf behind service counter) # Collectible Skyrim Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Snow Shod Farm (on dinner table) # Unique Gold Inkwell - Stonehills Sorlis House (on fireplace mantel) # Collectible Tribunal Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Lylvieve Familys House (bottom level on barrel behind stairway) # Unique Stinkbug in a Jar - Drelas Cottage (top floor on dresser) # Unique Golden Quill - Winterhold College Arcanaeum (on Urag gro-Shubs desk) # Unique Flute - Sarethi Farm (bottom level on night table) # Unique Jeweled Headdress - Castle Dour Emperors Tower (master bedroom beside wardrobe) # Unique Leviathan Diamond - Quicksilver Mine (on a table with mining tools and tankards) # Unique Lovebug in a Jar - Riften Temple of Mara (main chamber on a book shelf) # Unique Genie Lamp (SPECIAL ITEM) - Solitude Temple of the Divines (top floor bookshelf near table) # Unique Meteorite - Anises Cabin Exterior (in a crater near base of mountain) # Unique Alien Console (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Helga's Folly Exterior (on a barrel at the camp) # Unique Naginata Blade - Chillfurrow Farm (on bedroom floor) # Unique Giant Ichigo Sword - Riften The Scorched Hammer (basement stuck in a hay bail) # Unique Ninja-To Sword - Solitude Blacksmith (top floor under bed) # Unique Scepter of Banishment - Windhelm Blacksmiths Quarters (on a shelf in bedroom) # Unique Hook Swords - Falkreath Barracks (between 2 beds on the floor) # Unique Daedra Drink Alcohol - Falkreath Dead Mans Drink (shelf behind bar) # Unique Daedra Love Alcohol - Ivarstead Vilemyr Inn (bottom shelf of bar) # Unique Dremora's Belt Alcohol - Nightgate Inn (on a shelf beside bar) # Unique Dremora Gold Alcohol - Old Hroldan Inn (on a shelf beside some elves ear) # Unique Dremora Kiss Alcohol - Winterhold The Frozen Hearth (in a room on a table) # Unique Daedra Blood alcohol - Frost Fruit Inn (on a table in the big bedroom) # Unique Golden Apple(food) - Anises Cabin (on desk in Cellar) # Unique Blood Soul Gem - Northwind Mine (bottom level on table) # Unique Tanzenite wine Glass - Night Gate Inn (cellar on table) # Unique Topaz Wine Glass - Thaumaturgists Hut (on a table) # Unique Blue Emerald Skull - Katlas farm (upstairs night stand) # Unique Green Emerald Skull - Burguks Longhouse (bed nightstand) # Unique Ice Skull - Pelagia Farm (on a shelf) # Unique Pink Sapphire Skull - Falions House (on a bookshelf) # Unique Red Ruby Skull - Frokis Shack (on a shelf) # Unique Hookah Pipe - Falkreath Longhouse (upstairs balcony) # Unique Emerald Wine Glass - Holly Frost Farm (on round table) # Unique Crystal Skull - Largashbur Cellar (on a table) # Unique Aquamarine Wine Glass - Honeyside (on a shelf dresser) # Unique Crystal Wine Glass - Addvars House (on a dresser) # Unique Fire Opal Wine Glass - Ysoldas House (on a dresser) # Unique Lime Emerald Wineglass - Drunken Huntsman (on merchant counter) # Unique Pink Sapphire Wine Glass - Winking Skeever (on a shelf with wine near bar) # Unique Ruby Wine Glass - Lemkils Farmhouse (on the mantel) # Unique Blue Sapphire wine Glass - Bollis House (cellar on a shelf) # Unique 20 String Harp Guitar - Fellstar Farm (leaning by bed) # Unique Psaltry - Hlaalu Farm (on floor by bed) # Unique Recorder - Halfmoon Mill (on fireplace mantel) # Unique Cornamuse - Heartwood Mill (on the dresser) # Unique Upright Harp - Justiciars Headquarters (top floor master bedroom) # Unique Panflute - Braidworm Inn (small room on a table) # Unique Wabbajack Wand - Hall of Countance (on a dresser in Drevis Nelorens room) # Unique Mammoth Fire Staff - Snapleg Cave (Hagravens Tent on floor) # Unique Crystal Ball - Katlas Farm (on a small shelf top floor) # Unique Ship in a Bottle 1 - Windpeak Inn (on merchant bar) # Unique Ship in a Bottle 2 - Erikurs House (on shelf by arcane enchanter) # Unique WorldStone - Calixlos House of Curiosites (on a shelf) # Unique Falmer Figurine - Tolvalds Cave (on a big table with a dead redguard) # Unique Clavicus Vile Figurine - Whistling Mine (on a table by a firepit) # Unique Nocturnal Figurine - Mistveil Barracks (on a dresser by a bed) # Unique Bear Figurine - Solitude Sawmill (on counter by fireplace) # Unique Bronze Dragon Figurine - Arnleif and sons Trading Company (on a counter near merchant table) # Unique Frost Dragon Figurine - Korirs house (on top shelf) # Unique Swamp Dragon Figurine - Dengeirs Hall (on dresser in between beds) # Unique Executioner one handed Waraxe - Morthal Guardhouse jail (on a table) # Unique Sabre Cat Figurine - House of Clan Battle Born (on a top floor bookshelf) # Unique Sexy Beast Alcohol - Cowflop Farm (On a bedside table) # Unique Oblivion Girl Alcohol - Alva's House in Morthal (cellar on a crate) # Unique Oblivion Dagger - Hall of the Dead (on a desk) # Unique Guan Dao - Loreius Farm (on the floor) # Unique Executioner Great Axe - Castle Dour Dungeon (On a bookshelf in a torture room) Category:Gallery